


you're what? a superhero.

by Vminiestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, bts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vminiestars/pseuds/Vminiestars





	you're what? a superhero.

It was just a normal day for the oh so normal Park Jimin, sophmore year with his best friend Kim Taehyung. Jimin walked into the school and his eyes met with jeon jungkook, the boy he's had a crush on for like forever. 

"Oh hey Jimin!" Jungkook smiles at him "how was your summer?" 

"a-ah it was sun fummer I mean summer fun I mean-" Taehyung interupts.

"what he means is that he's summer was fun, anyways how about you Jungkook" Taehyung elbows Jimin as he just blushes and admires the boy.\

"It wasn't that intresting, my dad doesn't let me go out remember" Jungkook looks down and then back up at Taehyung and Jimin.

"Well now were back in school, and you can hang out with us during lunch!" Taehyung says but before Jungkook can say anything the bell rings.

After school Jimin walks down the street, he sees a man crossing the street, he also sees a car coming full speed at him, and Jimin automatically jumps into action.

he pulls the man out of the way.

"are you alright???" Jimin looks at the man and the man looks up and gives him a smile. "Thank you young man I really appreciate that, I'm alright" The old man walks off, and Jimin hums and heads home.


End file.
